The Legend Begins
by Kaori-chan
Summary: Link shares his thoughts about his adventues in Ocarinaof Time in my best SongFic yet! R+R!!!!


The Legend Begins  
  
A Songfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fics, my made-up characters and places, and my evil demonic possessed computer. FRANK THE SNAIL IS FASTER THAN THIS THING!!!  
  
¤ We see a single spotlight shining down on a black grand piano. All else around it is dark. Link walks up to the piano in his toughest Hero-guy outfit and begins to play and sing to "The Saga Begins" be Weird Al Yankovic, or "Miss American Pie" by that one guy whose name I do not know. ¤  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
A long long time ago  
  
In a memory far away,  
  
Hyrule was under an attack!  
  
I thought me and this princess gal:  
  
A hero and this girl royale  
  
Could stop this evil man with heart of black!  
  
His response, it didn't thrill us:  
  
Him and his monsters tried to kill us!  
  
Got those three glowing rocks  
  
And I lost all my good socks!  
  
I fell asleep for seven years  
  
Because of that man's evil fears  
  
That I would stop his evil scheme!  
  
That's when I woke up mean!  
  
  
  
¤ The spotlight widens a little and we see Nabooru playing an acoustic guitar. ¤  
  
  
  
Nabooru:  
  
  
  
Well my, my, mister Linky-poo guy!  
  
He's the greatest of the heroes doubtless of his small size!  
  
He left his home and told Saria good-bye, saying:  
  
"Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!"  
  
  
  
¤ The lights click on extremely bright and the whole band is revealed: Malon on Keyboard, Darunia on Drums, Saria on electric guitar, and Zelda on bass guitar. ¤  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Did you know that I would save  
  
Hyrule land and every single sage?  
  
But I'm a prodigy, they say.  
  
Ah! Do you see them getting stuck inside  
  
All these temples where I nearly died?  
  
Yeah, I'm sure they really thought it very brave….  
  
  
  
Saria:  
  
  
  
Well I know his mom died long ago  
  
But I think she didn't have to, though!  
  
Gerudos killed her true  
  
Because Ganon told them to!  
  
  
  
Malon:  
  
  
  
He is a real horse-riding rancher ace:  
  
And the minute Ingo bet him on that race:  
  
I knew he'd want to see my face  
  
When he won back that place!  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
We started singing: My, my, mister Linky-poo guy!  
  
He's the greatest of the heroes doubtless of his small size!  
  
He left his home and told Saria good-bye, saying:  
  
"Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!"  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
Now I finally got to Ganon's house!  
  
And I was going softly as a mouse  
  
To make that guy not notice me!  
  
Well I went up there and he told me how  
  
He wanted the triforce parts so now  
  
Well, he would kill the Princess and Me!  
  
  
  
Zelda:  
  
  
  
Well, Link, he turned him down, of course!  
  
He'd have to take those parts by force!  
  
Link challenged him, he did  
  
And he killed that Ganon dead!  
  
  
  
Darunia:  
  
  
  
For even though he came back here  
  
Link told him "Now, you listen here:  
  
I am the good guy hero here  
  
And good guys never fear!"  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
Hyrule was singing: My, my, mister Linky-poo guy!  
  
He's the greatest of the heroes doubtless of his small size!  
  
He left his home and told Saria good-bye, saying:  
  
"Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!"  
  
  
  
¤ The song slows down again as the lights dim a little, even though the spotlight remains strong as ever. ¤  
  
  
  
Link:  
  
  
  
We took into the past Hyrule  
  
'Cause Princess Zelda wanted to.  
  
I frankly would have liked to stay.  
  
But though we all fought in that war  
  
Hyrule's people were really sore  
  
From all that Ganondorf did to them!  
  
  
  
Saria:  
  
  
  
And though we almost nearly died  
  
And Hyrule was very badly fried  
  
Those singing frogs were croakin':  
  
The octoroks had broken!  
  
  
  
Darunia:  
  
  
  
And the brother I admired most  
  
Met up with Ganon, and now he's toast  
  
And we're both here: not one a ghost!  
  
I guess he's a tough guy!  
  
  
  
Zelda:  
  
  
  
And now we're singing:  
  
My, my, mister Linky-poo guy!  
  
He's the greatest of the heroes doubtless of his small size!  
  
He left his home and told Saria good-bye, saying:  
  
"Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!  
  
Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!"  
  
We are singing:  
  
  
  
All:  
  
  
  
My, my, mister Linky-poo guy!  
  
He's the greatest of the heroes doubtless of his small size!  
  
He left his home and told Saria good-bye, saying:  
  
"Soon I'm gonna be a tough guy!" 


End file.
